1. Field of Use
The present invention is related to exercise and athletic training apparatus and more particularly to athletic training bags useful in developing defensive techniques.
2. Description of Prior Art (Background)
It will be appreciated that offensive martial art or boxing techniques (striking) should be executed while simultaneously observing proper defensive form and proper defensive techniques. Defensive techniques include footwork, moving side to side, bobbing, weaving and blocking. Offensive techniques (striking) should be executed while simultaneously observing proper defensive form and techniques. Striking a heavy bag only gives the athlete practice for offensive striking and may lead to a lax defensive posture and could lead to poor defensive technique. However, as described herein, prior art boxing or martial arts apparatus either do not allow for simultaneous offensive and defensive training, or are complicated and un-adjustable systems.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,229 a kicking target, or “martial arts” target is shown, which is composed of a fabric reinforced synthetic rubber tubing member that is equipped with a piece of hollow plastic pipe material inserted within, such as poly-vinyl-chloride or other rigid material. The plastic pipe material is filled with sand and capped at both ends. The target is equipped with loops of steel cable at both ends to allow it to be attached to various stationary objects, or to be combined with other targets of die same design, for example, to form a circular shape. Such features are said to provide for a target strong enough to withstand long-term and severe use, and which also possesses the desired energy absorbing characteristics. However, this type of poaching bag only allows for offensive training.
In another example of conventional punching bags, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,980 describes an arrangement in which a boxing device that “fights back” is comprised of a coupling suspended from a rigid upper supporting structure with resilient boxing bags suspended from the coupling and attachable to a rigid lower supporting structure. A pair of fixed length “arms” are also provided with this arrangement with their upper ends attached to the upper coupling, and with their lower ends free to swing forwards and towards an “attacker” in response to blows upon the bag. It will be appreciated this arrangement is complicated and non-adjustable.
It will be appreciated that there exists a need for a reactive punching bag allowing for the athlete to practice both defensive and offensive techniques simultaneously.